


Hide and Seek

by NewBlackPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Divergent Timelines, Gen, Keitor, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual Kissing, Other, Sexual tension?, Swearing, Voltron, klance, possible gore, shance, shieth, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBlackPaladin/pseuds/NewBlackPaladin
Summary: Everyone was relieved when Keith found Shiro. Their beloved former leader was now safe and sound so things could return to normal. Or so the Paladins had thought. Things take a turn for the worst when Lance receives a troubling call in the middle of the night when the Castle Alarms go off. To matters worse his teammates seem to have vanished leaving him alone and panicked as he searches for the reason behind their disappearance. But is he already too late?





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Notes: This is my first attempt at a Voltron Fanfiction. I would love constructive criticism and comments. Also I refer to Kuro/Kuron as Shiro because no one knows he's a clone just yet.
> 
> Time frame: Season 3?
> 
> Warnings: blood, angst, character death, possible gore, swearing, non consensual kissing, and sexual tension?
> 
> Ships: Hints of Klance, hints of past Sheith, Kuro x Lance, and Lotor x Keith 
> 
> We all know that the ‘Shiro’ Keith found wasn’t the Shiro the Team lost. But they’ll have to learn that the hard way.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had been relieved when Keith returned with Shiro in the Black Lion. He’d finally found Shiro, and things could go back to normal now. He was home where he belonged and nothing was going to change that. Everything was going to be okay. At least that’s what Keith had told himself as he made his way to the training deck, his boots clanking as his feet hit the metallic floor. After making sure Shiro was resting, and making his nightly rounds of the Castle of Lions, Keith still found himself restless. Training was the only thing he could think of that would either make him pass out from exhaustion or at least quite the doubts that loved filling his mind and keeping him up at night. 

 

‘Shiro is back. He’s safe. Stop worrying about him.’ Keith muttered mentally to himself as he set up a training scenario with one of the robots. Perhaps sparring would knock some sense into him. Most days it felt like fighting dummies was the only way he could find focus and some shredded semblance of inner peace. While he’d been the Black Paladin he’d made countless mistakes, mistakes that had put his team in danger on more than one occasion. Keith couldn't help but tear up at the thought of what could have happened to the Team had they fallen into Lotor’s hands. He’d been so reckless, so narrow minded that he’d nearly lost his team. Despite encouragement from Lance, the guilt still clung to him at night. While Shiro had wanted him to take his place, Keith knew that he could never be the leader Shiro was. He couldn’t even compare. He’d thought that having Shiro back would soothe his nerves, and it had to an extent. But he still had to deal with all the ‘what ifs’ that swam around inside his head. It wasn’t until the robotic contraption lunged at him that Keith even realized that the training module had started. Damn it why was he so distracted tonight?

 

Being that Shiro was the person Keith felt closest to, it hadn’t come as a surprise that he’d searched endlessly for the former Black Paladin. Keith’s determination and loyalty were qualities that Princess Allura found admirable. But after a certain amount of time had passed she was sure that Shiro hadn’t returned because he was gone. Eventually the others had come to the same conclusion. Everyone except for Keith. He had refused to believe that Shiro had perished to the point of pushing away the very ones who sought to comfort him in favor of searching for his friend. It was had been almost as painful was losing Shiro. Yet in the end Keith had been right. 

 

Allura had offered to look after Shiro for a few hours to allow Keith some time to rest. Her gaze traveled over the Black Paladin’s form with a glimmer of hope in them. Though Shiro had opted for a change in his appearance, his presence should be enough to calm Keith down. Shiro was laying in his bed with a peaceful expression on his face. His vital signs had long since returned to normal after healing inside a sleep chamber for a few days. Despite being awake for a few hours, he’d spoken very little to the Team save for Keith. Allura could understand why, Keith had found him after all. They needed to discuss what would become of the team and their current positions now that Shiro had returned. She soon found herself yawning as her eyelids became heavier with the need for sleep. Allura stood from her seated position to give the Paladin one last glance over to ensure he was alright before retiring to her chambers for the night. Little did she know that after she left Shiro began to stir.

 

Lance and the others had gone to bed after taxing game of Sharks and Minnows in the pool. Even Corran had joined in the fun. Of course no one won when Lance was the shark, not even Keith despite the boy trying his hardest. Even though there was still a rivalry between him and Keith, Lance had decided that the guy was alright when he wasn’t acting all stuck up. Heck at times he liked him- not that he would ever admit that. At least not publicly. And certainly not to that Mullet! But they’d become closer after Shiro was gone. Even after Keith chased Lotor into that trap, he had listened to him and admitted he was wrong. Something that the old Keith would have rather died than have to admit to Lance. The idea of Keith admitting he was wrong still made Lance smirk a bit mischievously as he had gotten ready for bed. His final thoughts consisted of wondering what else he could get Keith to admit to before finally drifting off to a blissful sleep. 

 

But that blissfulness didn’t last forever as Lance found himself jarred awake by blaring alarms and flashing red lights. Without thinking Lance bolted out of bed, opened his bedroom door, and peered out still blinking sleepily. Not knowing what was going on he grabbed his bayard and trudged down the hallway in his green robe, his Blue Lion slippers squeaking as he made his way down the hall towards Pidge’s room. Maybe she knew what was going on. At least it usually felt that way to Lance. He was just about to knock on her door when a voice echoed throughout the halls thanks to the com system. 

 

“ T-There’s something wrong with Shiro! Stay away from him-get out of here while you can! I repeat stay away from Shiro h he’s-”

 

The voice was then cut off by a groaning of metal tearing and followed by static. The voice was achingly familiar to the Blue Paladin. Lance’s eyes widened in fear as he heard the panic in Coran’s voice. The words had him running back to his room to change into his Paladin Armor faster than he’d imagined he could in slippers. Whatever was going on they’d definitely need armor. After changing in record speed, Lance found himself back at Pidge’s door banging on it only for it to open without resistance. Puzzled the Paladin stepped inside the room 

 

“Pidge? You in here?”

 

Lance asked as he flicked on the lights to reveal an empty room. His heart began beating so hard he could hear the blood in his ears and he stood frozen in place in shock at the scene before him. Pidge’s room had crimson stains on the bed’s white sheets and on the floor where it looked like something or someone had been forcibly dragged out of the room. Broken computer parts littered the floor as well as Pidge’s bayard. What the hell had happened here?! Not able to stand it any longer Lance fled towards Hunk’s room terrified at what he’d find. Adding to his building horror, the door and been ripped off its hinges. Hunk was nowhere to be found in his room. Though thankfully there wasn’t any bloodstains in his room. But if they weren’t in their rooms where were they? And where was Keith?! Lance didn’t know if he could live without that stubborn idiot! He didn’t bother to hide the his panic as he bolted down the hall to Keith’s room. 

 

“Keith?! Buddy you in there?! Don’t die on me now Mullet!”

 

The boy sobbed as he opened Keith’s door only to fall onto his knees as tears slid down his tanned cheeks. His heart ached at the thought of never getting to tell his rival how he truly felt about him. Empty. How could this have happened?! What was going on? Where was everyone? What was wrong with Shiro? Had Lace been more alert he would have seen the figure detach itself from the wall and step towards him out of the shadows. Then again this had been plotted out so that the Paladins wouldn’t be fully alert and vulnerable. A chilling laugh filled the room as the lights flicked on. Lance turned around to see Shiro leaning against the doorframe successfully blocking any route of escape. 

 

“Sh Shiro what’s going on? Coran said-”

 

He was cut off by Shiro standing up and walking towards him. His expression could only be described as fiendish. Bright luminescent purple eyes met frightened dark blue ones as a wicked grin flashed across his face. Which confused Lance even more until he saw the blood flecks on Shiro’s robotic arm as well as on his chiseled face and in his white hair floof. Lance quickly got to his feet and backed away until he was backed against a wall. His eyes were filled with terror and his chest heaved with effort as he tried to remember to breath.

 

“What Coran says no longer matters. They aren’t dead. Well...not the important ones anyway. If you’re good you’ll be joining them shortly”

 

Shiro chuckled in his all too familiar drawl as he paused a few inches away from Lance. The boy was trembling as he reached out with his metal hand and gripped his wrist tight enough to where Lance was forced to drop his bayard or risk having a broken wrist. Not that Shiro minded. In fact, he found the sound of bones snapping to be beautiful. He wasted no time in dragging the Blue Paladin towards the room with the sleeping pods. Though before he complete his mission he intended on having  _ fun _ . 

 

“Get off!” 

 

Lance coughed as he found himself pushed against the smooth glass of a sleep pod while Shiro forcefully pressed his lips against his. No matter how hard he tried pushing the older boy away, he simply wasn’t strong enough. Tears still slide down his face as Shiro almost lovingly stroked his face. It felt so wrong. Guilt welled up inside of him, screaming that this was wrong. This wasn’t Keith. Despite their rivalry, Keith had never be so rough and forceful when Lance kissed him. But Shiro didn’t seem to really care what he wanted. Knowing that struggling was futile Lance submitted to Shiro, praying that somehow this torment would end. That instead of keeping him alive, Shiro would end his life.

 

He didn’t think he had the strength to live through what Shiro had told him. Before he’d been shoved inside the pod, Shiro had decided that it was a good idea to tell Lance what was going to happen. That he needed an explanation for his actions. Lance had felt inclined to agree until he saw Coran’s lifeless body bleeding out onto the cold metal floor in the control room. Then he’d just felt sick. The feeling only increased when Shiro went on to tell him that Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were alive, and that Lotor was willing to pay a hefty price for them and the Lions. Of course that price included Shiro spending eternity living a life of luxury with one of them as his pet. And he was the chosen one. The others would be sold to Lotor as prisoners of war or executed. Whatever the Prince fancied. It made his gut wrench when he thought about the others being killed. 

 

“Why are you doing this Shiro?! You know Keith is going to kick your ass right? I mean you do still care about him don’t do? He’d never be okay with this!”

 

Whatever response he had been prepared for, the one Shiro gave him left Lance staring up at him with his jaw dropped in shock.

 

“Yes. And that’s the problem. Shiro would do anything for that kid. Me? I’d love nothing more than to tear him apart, to hear him beg for mercy, and to have him writhing under me while screaming my name. But as fun as that would be, I think selling him to Lotor would be a far worse punishment. Besides with Keith gone you and I can get to know each other better,” 

 

Shiro purred darkly as he pulled away after nipping the boy’s neck and drawing a startled yelp out of him. Lance was then locked inside the pod for safekeeping. He still had Keith to deal with. Everyone else was already asleep in a pod except for the new Black Paladin. Apparently he had been smart enough to run and hide after accidentally witnessing Shiro shove his hand through the Altean's chest and splattering the floor with his blood. Keith always had been smart, and perhaps the only one who would challenge him. Though Lotor would be arriving any second so he needed to end this game of hide and seek as soon as possible. 

 


End file.
